The Dark Hallway
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Giriko/Justin  'Giriko-kun saved you this time, Justin Law-Kun."


(Giriko/Justin) When he falls apart, will he pick him back up? Or has he fallen too far for too long? (based on my no icon T-T) ONE-SHOT, SHONEN-AI-IMPLIED! MEANS BOY ON BOY GOIN' ON.

* * *

><p>Justin was leaning on the wall as the fear slowly began to sink in. He was slowly starting to feel the fear he'd known all along.<p>

'_You can't escape me, boy._'

Justin's eyes widened and he heard the music amp up as he started walking out of that dark hole. He was breathing hard and he was sure that something would take him away from everything he'd ever known.

A vibration along the wall told Justin something in the darkness was coming.

The dark hallway made Justin feel fear he'd never dreamed he'd feel under the worship of Death. He faced the wall and literally smashed himself to it. Justin's stark blue eyes were shut tight as he pressed his forehead against the cold stone. He brought his hands in close and began to whisper a prayer to Death.

'_Don't be afraid. I'll be here when you need me. When has he ever been here for you?_'

Justin gripped the cross in his fingers real tight. '_No. I will not surrender. To Death do I praise and adore. To Death I owe my soul. For it is onto his name that I fill my days and prayers. I do not defy him._'

'_Is that so? Where is he now? When you're so afraid, so scared?_'

Justin felt tears as he began to walk again, feeling his way through the darkness.

'_Where is he now? To stop the seed you were born with? From where will your black cape swing in to save you?_'

Justin suddenly felt the wall give and realized it was a T-crossing. He reached out for the other wall. When he finally found it, the vibrations hit the wall again and he sank to the floor, covering his mouth with his left hand to stifle the sob as his right hand traced the smooth surface of the wall.

He _had_ to get out.

Slowly, he began to crawl. His sanity was the thing he would lose this time. He'd lost his sight once when he encountered the Clown. He'd lost his hearing four times when he crossed the Clown's path. Twice he'd lost his memories when he was groping around in this darkness. Was he going to totally lose it this time?

If he broke down crying, the Clown would've won.

Permanently.

He had to keep his mind on what it was that would keep him sane.

An image came to Justin's scared mind.

The sounds of the chainsaw rotating over his guillotine. The familiar scent of sawdust and molding clay was mixed with the odor of liquor and something like oil. The feeling of an old soul that longed for a real long walk. Or just for someone to extend a hand and say "let's go do something!" There was the sudden feeling of a strong hand grabbing his clamp. And then those eyes... the eyes the same color as bark. But filled with a desire for madness. That crooked smile made of sharp turns. Those locks that resembled a saw.

Justin felt some strength return to him and he slowly rose to his feet and began to walk faster.

His feet thumped hard as he began to run, running his right hand along the wall, trying to find a turn.

Justin was blind, but this was his chance to escape, while the voice couldn't reach him. While that image of a man he'd known kept him running forward.

Right turn.

He suddenly noticed that he could see the next turn. It was pretty far away, but he could see light.

Justin was just realizing that when-

'_You know, Justin Law-kun, that if you leave here, I will be able to posses you. I will take your body as my possession. Nobody can save you._'

'_I don't care. I want to return to Death. Perhaps he can drive you from me._'

There was silence again and Justin suddenly noticed a shadow was consuming most of the light and he gasped, slowing to a stop. He found a niche in the wall and hid there.

'_No. No, I was so close._' Justin sank to the floor and felt the tears coming again. He covered his mouth with both hands and curled in on himself.

Dark thoughts began to invade him. Justin couldn't stop them.

Bloody hands rising out of a pool of black that was growing from under Justin pulled on his cloths.

Justin heard the shadow whiz by and he got up. He made a mad scramble for the light. Justin was desperate.

'_Justin Law-kun, you won't get far. I'll find you._'

Justin stumbled and fell, hurting his knees. He pushed up and heard someone running towards him from the darkness. Justin got up and tried to find his strength as the guillotine protruded from his arm. "Stay back!"

A hand shot out and pulled on Justin's wrist.

"NO!" Bloody hands began to pull on the bottom of his jacket. Justin hit the wall and began to slide down it, tears coming like rain. He covered his ears and screamed. "Just end it! Don't do this to me! Leave me alone! I don't want to go mad! Please! I'll do anything! Just stop!"

Giriko fell to his knees and pulled Justin into an embrace. One of the ear buds popped out. "It's okay. We're all a bit mad." Giriko found Justin's wavelength and began to match it, to draw out the madness. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Justin reached out and grabbed Giriko's sleeve. His eyes were wide with fear as he rested his forehead against the collar bone. "Please, don't go. I'm scared. Please. I-I'm not st-strong enough."

Giriko bit his lip. He was losing the only person that had ever made him feel... alive.

'_Giriko-kun seems to have saved you, Justin Law-kun. But for how long?_'

The cackling laughter etched itself into Justin's ears and he turned his face into Giriko's arms. He was too far gone. Nobody could save him. He just hoped that Giriko could hold him just a bit longer.


End file.
